My Tourniquet
by Dally'sLostGirl
Summary: Fifteen year old Annabelle is told she will marry Malachai. What happens when love blossoms and a kid is on the way? What happens when a pregnant Annabelle decides she can't live like this anymore?
1. Chapter 1

"Annabelle! Annabelle where are you?" My friends called, what could they possibly want? Oh well I needed help French braiding my hair anyway. I opened the door and my best friends and house mates Sarah, Rachel, and Mary burst in. They were wearing their signature mischievous smiles so I knew something was up. " We have the latest gossip and it has to do with you." Rachel told me smirking.

"What's going on?" I asked wanting to be apart of their juicy gossip. I tried to figure out what it could be. I hadn't done anything special I wasn't married, He Who Walks Behind The Rows had not chosen my beloved. I hadn't done anything scandalous, and I wasn't interested in any of the boys. Maybe it had to do with Ezekiel's birthday he is Sarah's son and my godson. Maybe someone else was moving into the house, Sarah had moved out when she married John.

"We heard Malachai and Isaac talking and it's Malachai's birthday!" Mary told me happily.

"Whoop-di-doo!" I said sarcastically. "What does that have to do with me?" I know it was a bit harsh, but Malachai gave me the creeps. He was just so serious all the time.

"Well Mrs. Grouchy," Sarah started sarcastically " it's time Malachai gets married and Isaac wants him to marry you!" She told me shrieking with delight.

"No not me, maybe there's a different Annabelle." They all shook their heads. I knew I was being irrational but there was only 15!

" He's cute!" Mary gushed like a 7 year old. No this cannot happen I'm only 15 and he's only 16. Why must He Who Walks Behind The Rows choose Malachai for me?

" He'll be a good husband, a strong husband and a good father. He will take good care of you and your children." Sarah told me finally getting serious. Wait did she say children? I barley knew him, I didn't want to have his children, that's gross! I guess that's the reason we get married…

"What if I don't want to marry him?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"You have no choice." Sarah said simply. "I know you don't want to marry someone you don't love, but you'll learn to love him." I trusted Sarah besides she knows from experience, she was also married off to someone she barley knew. Eventually she fell in love with John, then they had Ezekiel, my godson. When they went to He Who Walks Behind The Rows (John in four months Sarah in 6) he would go into my care. Well now mine and Malachia's care

"Come on we have to pretty you up for the ceremony!" Rachel said happily. They helped me into a light purple lave dress and French braided my hair in two sections. Then they put ribbons in my hair and white shoes to complete the look. I looked amazing, Malachai better like it took us long enough to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary, Rachel, and I linked arms and walked to the clearing in the field, Sarah had to go home and check on Ezekiel. We got to the clearing and found a place where all three of us could sit. Rachel looked at me then wiggled her eyebrows, I rolled my eyes. My palms were sweaty and I was getting nervous. We probably looked crazy with Rachel and Mary giggling and I probably looked like I was about to have a heart attack. Isaac and Malachai emerged from the corn and the ceremony started.

" As most of you may know it's Malachai's birthday," Isaac began " He is turning 16, of age to be married." Malachai stood there awkwardly. " I have gone to He Who Walks Behind The Rows, and he has chosen someone for Malachai to marry." He paused for dramatic effect. Sarah smiled at me from across the clearing. "Annabelle Adams. You are now dismissed, apart from you, Annabelle." Rachel winked at me and walked way from me with Mary.

I got to my feet and walked to the middle of the clearing where Malachai stood, in the middle of the clearing. Malachai forced a smile and I looked down at my feet.

" The wedding will be in two days." Isaac told us before leaving.

" Um…" I said no knowing what to do.

" I'll walk you to your home" He told me awkwardly. I nodded as we started walking.

" I'll take good care of you." He told me. " I won't let anything happen to you or our children." He said after we walked a few minutes. I looked at him and smiled, he didn't smile back.

When we arrived at my house he grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. "Good night" he told me, but I was to shocked to say anything back. He just left after that and I stood there for a moment trying to gain my composure. After I was able to gather myself I walked into the house only to be bothered by Mary and Rachel.

"What did he say?" Mary asked. I rolled my eyes, but I was glad I had someone to talk to you.

" He told me he would take good care of me then kissed my cheek." they both squealed with delight.

" Aren't you excited to marry him?" Rachel asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked away.

" I always thought I would marry for love." I said quietly.

" He Who Walks Behind The Rows is never wrong, you'll learn to love him." Rachel told me confidently.

"When will you get married?" Mary asked, trying to move onto a lighter subject.

" Two days." I stated. Amy's face turned red and she ran upstairs. "what's wrong?" I called upstairs.

" I only have 2 days to make a dress!" she screeched. I just went to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting To Know Him

Malachai knocked on the door while we were disscussing my dress and other things that had to do with my wedding. Rachel hurridly opened the door and I heard Malachai mumble something that sounded like a goodmorning. Rachel spoke up so I would be able to enter gracefully on cue, " Good morning to you too, let me fetch Annabelle." She used my full name to try to make me sound older and more mature...he probably thought we were all insane. Rachel rushed into the kitchen where we were all seated, we shared a girlish eep, then I walked out. Malachai smiled brightly at me, and I returned the gesture.

" You want to go on a walk?" He asked awkwardly looking at the kitchen door where Mary and Rachel peeking at us. Malachai chuckled then waved to them. "You look nice." He told me after we had been walking a few minutes. My long hair which was curled from my french braids the previous night was running down my back and I was wearing Sarah's dress she had left behind when she moved telling me it always looked better on me, a bit of a parting gift. I began to blush a pink color, not embarrassing at all.

"Thank you." I told him, "What did you want to talk about?" Malachai smiled at my question.

"I guess I just wanted to get to know you, you know since we are to marry, it just seems like the practical thing to do." I slightly laghed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Do you have siblings?"

" No do you?" I asked. "Nope." he answered making a popping noise on the "p". It went on like that for a while, I found out that he like the color blue, he got his red hair form his mom, his brown eyes from his dad, just small details like that. It did feel a bit weird to stand beside him, he was super tall, atleast compared to me he was.

"Do you wish to marry me?" He asked quitly.

" I know if He chose us we must be good for eachother." Malachai nodded slowly. " Do you wish to marry me?" I returned the question.

"Yes" Malachai answered simply. I hautled and looked at him in shock. "Like you said we'll be good together." He laughed then intertwinded our fingers. We walked the rest of the way to my house in silence, soon we were on my porch not sure what to do. We awkwardly looked at eachother, i think he wanted to kiss me but this might get a bit difficult with the hight difference. He finally leaned down and gently placed his rough lips on mine. I'm not going to lie, it was my first kiss and fire works ,although they were present, didn't fix the fact that I had no clue what I was supossed to do. He quickly pulled back, looked at me for a second opened his mouth a few times not knowing what to say, then closed it. Crap. This was weird.

"See you tonight?" He asked, i was pretty sure it was a question.

"Sure." I told him, then much to my relief he left. I walked inside and saw Sarah, Mary, and Rachel sitting in the living room.

"How was your walk?" Sarah asked lifting a delicate eyebrow.

"Nice, we learned a lot about eachother." I said all of us smiling like idiots.

"Excited for the wedding yet?" Rachel questioned.

"I'm not sure, he told me he wants to marry me." Everyone began to squel and talk at once.

"He really told you that." Mary questioned. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Of course he does, your the prettiest girl in Gatlin." Sarah said, I just blushed and looked down.

"How's the dress?" I asked changing the subject.

" Don't worry it will be amzing." Rachel told me smiling brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4- The Wedding

Today was the day of my wedding, I'm only 15 about to turn 16, my parents would put a boot up my a** if they were still alive. Of course if my parents were alive none of this crap would be happening. I had only know I was arranged to be married for 2 days. I'm not even in love with Malachai, I'm only marrying him because He Who Walks Behind The Rows wants us to. I always pictured myself in a big white dress with my father walking me down the isle to the love of my life...the only part of that fantasy comming true is my dress was white.

"Ok, put on the dress." Rachel said excitedly, atleast someone was happy. She held it up, pure white, only broken by the purple lace ribbons that went below the bust and the bottom of my dress. Rachel sewed it like that because she knew purple was my favourite colorl, I guess it was her attempt to make me happy during my forced wedding.I wore purple shoes, and gold jewlry. We curled my hair with bobby pins the prior night, then we pulled my hair into an elegant up-do with a few gold hair bands. Mary helped me into my dress, put pink on my cheeks and lips, then i was ready for my wedding.

We walked to the clearing were the wedding was to be held. I spotted Malachai with his mouth gaping. As I got closer he told me how beautiful I looked and kissed my cheek. Isaac walked up and everyone seemed to silence including Malachai and myself. "Are you ready?" Isaac asked us. We only nodded in response still didn't "Then lets start." He told us.

"He Who Walks Be Hind The Rows has chosen for Malachai Bryce Johnson and Annabelle Jane Campbell to wed." Isaac started dramaticly, it was actually kind of funny I always had trouble taking him seriously."Do you Malachai promise to devote yourself to Annabelle until the first day of your nineteenth year?" Malachai mumbled a yes. "Do you Annabelle promise to devote yourself to Malachai until the first day of your nineteenth year?" I also said yes quietly...oh gosh..i'm almost officially married.

Isaac handed Malachai the cerimonial blade, Malachai seeing enough wedding remembered what to do and grabben my palm. He made a large cut across the palm of my hand, I winced but refused to cry infront of everyone. He then handed me the knife and I repeated the process on him. . Once we both had crimson liquid dripping down our arms Isaac took our hands and meshed them together. I almost barffed at the squishing noise it made, Malachai had shown no emotion through any of this. He didn't even wince when I cut his palm! "You are now husband and wife." Isaac announced,

Everyone was dissmissed, but Sarah, Mary, and Rachel stayed back to tell me how happy they were for me. I looked over to see Malachai talking to Sarah's husband John. Malachai took my hand and we walked to his house, ( my stuff had already been moved). We walked in awkward silence, one we got to his- our- house he stood at the doorway looking at me for a moment. Then opened the door and we walked inside. his house was plain and boring, but i would change that...


	5. Chapter 5

MALACHAI POV

Our wedding was almost a week ago, though it didn't feel much like we're married, more like we're roommate...extremely awkward roommates. We sleep in different rooms, and since we were always working we didn't see each other much, but I don't exactly think this is a negative thing. Its not like I'm breaking some kind of promise or marital crap, I promised I would provide and care for her and I do, just not in a romantic way. You really can't blame me for not loving her, it was awkward being forced to marry someone you barley know, but maybe I can learn to love her...eventually.

"MALACHAI!" I heard Isaac yell from across the field. I was sitting on an old stump shucking corn for dinner.

"I'm in the clearing!" I yelled back harshly.

"How is your marriage? HE asked eying me with his creepy glare, making his way across the clearing closer to were I was.

"Fine" I told him hopping he would go away...like I wanted to give him the details.

"Our numbers are getting low." He told me, I was thankful that I had nothing in my mouth; if I did I would have choked.

"What does that have to do with me?" I ask trying to play dumb. I was not about to play daddy for little carrot top children of a girl I barley knew.

"You know Malachai, its time you move into the same room." Was he stalking me?

"How do you know that?" I exclaimed before I could catch myself

"I know all. Do as I say Malachai." I nodded, and he walked back in the cornfield.

"Crazy midget." I muttered to myself once I thought he was out of earshot.

"What was that?" I heard him ask.

"Nothing." I quickly told him."Crap" I again muttered to myself.

ANNABELLE POV

Malachai and I had been married for almost a week, and there was barley any communication. Malachai was kept busy in the fields and I helped with cooking and cleaning, so nights were the only time we saw each other. We didn't sleep in the same room either, though this didn't bother me one bit.

I came out of my room to see Malachai had come in early he seemed to be waiting for me. "We should share a room." He told me suddenly. At first I was too shocked to respond, it was all so sudden.

"Why?" I asked when I felt like I could respond adequately.

"Our numbers are getting low." He told me looking me in the eyes. I choked on my own spit, and then began to cough. He chuckled a bit and I simply glared at him.

"So, there are other married couples." I told him blushing furiously.

"Most of them turn 19 too soon, besides it was going to happen at some point." He showed no emotion, not even embarrassment.

"How do you show no emotion?" I asked getting angry, Malachai only rolled his eyes.

"Just move your things into my room." He told me getting ready to leave.

"You don't have to be so demanding." I yelled after him.

"Please." He turned giving me a fake smile. He kissed me and then left. UGH! Why does he have to be so confusing? I decided to ask Sarah to help me move into my new room, she could help me to; she had already been through this. After deciding on this I started my 5 minute journey to her house. When I arrived I knocked on the door 3 times.

"Who is it?" I hear Sarah call.

"Anna." We hadn't talked much since I got married got married, I was too busy taking care of the house

"Anne!" She said happily hugging me. "Come in, Come in" I walked into her house it wasn't anything special, small, 2 bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. "So what brings you here?" She questioned

"I need you help." I said biting my lip, wishing I could crawl under a rock.

"With what?"

"Malachai wants to move into the same room and I can't move everything by myself" Oh…that wasn't as hard as I thought.

"Let's go!" She said grabbing Zach and we started walking to my house. "So why are you switching rooms?" she asked with a mischievous grin. I told her about everything, the numbers getting low, and the kiss. She listened and nodded her head. "Well is it possible he wants you to be a real couple?" She asked after listening to me.

"I don't know, what should I do?"

"He's your husband, and you have to follow him, he's head of the household." Sarah told me.

"I guess your right." I told her feeling a strange sense of defeat.

"Just go with the flow." She told me. I just nodded my head and we finished.

"Bye Sarah, bye Zach." I said hugging Sarah and kissing Zach on the cheek.

"Have fun" Sarah told me with an undertone of sarcasm. I decided to do work around the house, I cleaned the dishes, dusted, and did mine and Malachai's laundry.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long….I don't actually have an excuse. Well thanks for reading, and sorry for the shortness of the chapters. thanks -Jen


	6. Chapter 6

*I don't own COTC…I wish though….*

Annabelle POV

Things were…awkward, we had been married for two weeks, and had been sleeping in the same room for one week. I told Rachel and Mary about it, but they just laughed and teased me, I can't wait until they have to marry someone they barley know. I talked to Sarah the most; she knew what I was going through. She always assured me we would love each other, but I was still waiting.

"Hi" Malachai mumbled as he walked in the front door. I replied saying the same to him.

"How was your day?" He asked looking at me strange; it was also weird that he was trying to have a normal conversation. We never talked, just a lot of awkward silences.

"Fine how was your's?" I asked deciding to play his game.

"Uneventful." He said eyeing me "What did you do today?" More questions.

"Washed clothes, did dishes, made lunch." I finished my list and began to walk to the kitchen.

"What" Malachai started, but I quickly interrupted him.

"What's with interrogation? Why do you all of the sudden start talking?" I exclaimed, angry that he just now started talking after two weeks of living together.

"I'm just trying to get to now my wife." He told me, not bothered at all by my outburst. How was he so emotionless?

"Fine, I have to make dinner." I said harshly walking into the kitchen, relieved to get away from him. But Malachai would never grant me the joy of getting away from him, so he followed me.

"How did your parents die?" He asked, did he even pick up on social quos?

"Drinking coffee in the diner, on a Sunday morning after church." I told him wanting him to know my Dad died when Malachai was leading a bunch of physco teens, trying to 'save' Gatlin.

"Oh…" He faltered a bit. "So anyways…One night while we were having steak I stabbed my parents." How was he so passive?

"Maybe I'll make steak." I said smirking, although that might be a bad Idea what if he stabbed me?

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." He said sarcastically.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care." Well then he better not complain about what I make.

"Pork it is, unless you want steak." I said raising an eyebrow.

"No thanks. Do you regret joining the cult?"

"I do now." I told him.

"You're so cute, but really do you?"

"I regret nothing" I said sighing.

"Not even the deaths of your parents?" It was like he was looking for weaknesses.

"No, I didn't like my parents." I tried to be emotionless, but I was sure I was failing.

"Why not?" He asked. I refused to look at him, for fear I might cry. I guess he has a right to know he is my husband now.

"My Mom died at birth, and my Dad turned to alcohol for a fix." I told him blinking back tears. Malachai hugged me from behind; I turned in his embrace and hugged him back. He kissed the top of my head and ran his hand over my hair.

"This is good" I heard a voice that wasn't Malachai say. I pulled away and behind Malachai was Isaac, the creepy cult leader. I heard Malachai mumble something I couldn't quite understand, but it didn't sound nice.

"As I have told you" Isaac began, but was interrupted.

"We know, please save us the embarrassment." Malachai said blushing. Yes he was blushing, success!

"As you wish good luck." Isaac said, and with a curt nod left.

"Oh God" Malachai said. I decided it would be best if I acted like nothing happened.

*A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I think this is the longest Chapter! Will that make up for it? I have a Micah story if I published it would anyone read it? Please send me a PM or write it in a review. Thank you for your support!


	7. Chapter 7

Malachai POV:

I decided I would just go to work early after Isaacs…visit last night. I was so angry Annabelle and I were having a moment, then the stalker had to ruin it. I don't care if 'our numbers are low', he's just being creepy.

"Malachai!" I heard Isaac yell from the corn I could already tell this wasn't going to be good.

"Yes, Isaac?"

"Have you attempted reproduction?" Well, he just gets straight to the point, not the least bit bashful.

"No and I won't anytime soon." I think that was the first time I said no to one of Isaac's orders.

"Why not?" Did he discuss this with every new couple, I feel violated.

"Why do you care?" I honestly tried not to sound to mean, but I'm fairly certain I did.

"Our-" Isaac began, but I already knew what he was about to say, so I interrupted.

"The next time you say that, I will stab myself." But what I meant by that was, 'I will gut you like a fish.'

"Fine, but if you don't, I will be forced to take matters into my own hands." He stated solemnly.

"Hands don't make babies. Do you even know where babies come from" I asked chuckling at my own joke. Isaac's face clearly showed he didn't think it was as entertaining as I did.

"Do not anger me Malachai. Do as I say."

"I will as soon as Annabelle is ready." I said sighing.

"That better be soon." He told me looking me up and down.

"Can you leave me to my work? This is awkward." I asked looking down at the corn I was shucking before he came.

"Yes, but remember what I said." And with that he left, and I continued with my work.

I tried to think of what to tell Annabelle, if I should tell her at all. She might be able to tell something happened; she was good at things like that. Paying attention to details, telling if something was wrong with anybody in the cult. Things like that only Annabelle could do.

ANNABELLE POV:

Malachai had been acting strange lately; he kept giving me weird looks, but not a bad weird. He touched me when ever possible (A/N minds out of the gutter), and when we slept he put his arm around me. He even kisses me before he leaves in the morning, and when he comes back form work. Married life was strange; especially when you're married to someone you're just getting to know.

Malachai got home that night and kisses me, only this time it wasn't just a peck, it was an actual kiss on the lips. He didn't pull away until we had to breathe. I didn't want to admit it, but I like it, his lips were soft and warm. Then after he pulled away he walked into another room. That angered me; he could kiss me, but couldn't talk to me.

"Malachai, what's going on?" I asked him walking into the living room, sitting beside him on our floral couch.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking up, he was playing innocent the thing I hated most.

"You know what I mean. You keep kissing me and acting all loving!" He looked at me like I was some kind of idiot.

"You don't exactly complain when I kiss you, and I'm your husband excuse me for being loving." He shot back.

"Is this about what Isaac said?" I asked my eyes softening the slightest bit. I knew we were married, but I wanted him to love me for me, not some strange cult rule.

"Kinda, but I also like you for you, your smart, nice, beautiful." I smiled and probably blushed.

"So, it's not just because of Isaac?" I asked again.

"No" Malachai sighed. I smiled leaned in and kissed him, maybe I'm falling for him. What a sham, falling for my husband.

"We're not 'Reproducing'yet." I told him seriously.

"Ok." He laughed at my way of wording it.

"You don't care what Isaac says?" I asked, it was strange he always followed Isaacs orders.

"No I don't do everything that midget says." I began to crack up at Malachai making fun of Isaac's height. Soon Malachai started laughing to, then we were on the floor crying because we were laughing so hard.

"Speaking of, I'm going to go lock the doors so he can't get in." I told him once I was over my laughter.

"Good idea, Annabelle." He told me.

"You know you can ball me Anna, don't you?"

"Ok, Anna." He said smiling like he just won the lottery. He walked to the back door so I locked the front.

"Malachai close the blinds too!" I yelled.

"Want me to put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door?" He yelled back sarcastically.

"Haha, real cute." I yelled back. This might just work out…


	8. Chapter 8

Annabelle POV: 4 months after marriage

Things were getting better between Malachi and I. We talked a lot more and he was even getting more romantic (A/N Minds out of the gutter, that's not what I mean.) we hadn't gotten anymore visits from Isaac. Malachai started to really take care of me, like a husband should, he came home around noon to eat lunch and check on me. I still talked to Rachel and Mary, just not as often as before I was married. I still talked to Sarah all the time, sometimes we even did chores together. It was just easier to talk to someone who had been in the same situation as me.

"Anna" Malachai called as he walked in.

"In the kitchen." I called to him.

"The right place for a women." He said jokingly walking in the kitchen, I rolled my eyes, but all the same smiled. He kissed me, then pulled me into a hug, we stayed like that longer than we usually did. Malachai always had an earthy scent that seemed to have a calming effect, it always made me feel so safe. I tried to kiss him, but I was to short and ended up kissing the bottom of his chin. He laughed and bent down so that I could kiss him.

"John dies soon." I mumbled sadly.

" He doesn't die, he just goes to He Who Walks Behind The Rows." He said trying ot comfort me, but it only made it worse, for I knew it meant John would die for nothing.

"What will Sarah and Zack do?" I thought aloud.

"She's storng she can make it through." I htough it was sweet that he was trying to comfort me. "When does he reach age of favor?" He asked quietly as if it would make it less upsetting.

"Tomorrow" I tried to sound like they do in books and have no emotion, but I failed miserably.

"When does Sarah?" He still spoke quietly.

"Two months." I began to speak in a hushed tone too. Malachai nodded and hugged me tightly as if I would disappear soon. He kissed the top of my head, I loved it when he did that, it always made me feel so loved. He mumbled something, but I couldn't understand, it was to muffled by my hair. "What?" I asked. He pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"I love you." He told me and I started to cry. "What? What's wrong? Did I say it at the wrong time? I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry don't be angry." I shook my head and smiled.

"Its not that. Nothings wrong don't apologize, everthings tight." I looked him the eyes. "I love you to." He smiled and kissed me until I had to pull away for air,. He picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. (A/N: No you don't get a description :p)

*A/n Sorry for my absence :/..please forgive me. I love you all –Jen *


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Annabelle POV

I woke up in the arms of Malachi who was still asleep. I smiled and blushed at the memory then realization hit. I had no clothes on. I had to get up, but if he woke up while I was changing that would be….bad. I laid there for a few minutes contemplating what to do. I decided I would risk it and change. He didn't wake up though. Then I remembered we had a ceremony to attend so I promptly woke Malachi up.

"Malachi, wake up." I said shaking him, he woke up and grabbed my hand to pull me down. Right before he kissed me I pulled away.

"I don't want to smell your morning breathe I screeched running out of the room and to the kitchen. I made breakfast to give him room to change and get ready. He came down dressed and kissed me.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." I said smiling, but quickly started to frown. "John goes to Him today." I reminded Malachi. He looked at me knowing my sorrow.

"He is strong. He will do well today." He looked at me again this time his eyes lingering on mine. "So is Sarah."

We slowly walked to the clearing keeping an appropriate distance; we couldn't be to close in public. When we got to the clearing I went to say goodbye to John and Malachi left to tell his friend goodbye. I felt bad for not thinking of who Malachi would loose. I hugged Sarah and John; Sarah couldn't control her tears even though it was highly improper. It was thought that the wife should be happy that her husband would be free of his sin. John was trying to be strong for Sarah, but I could tell he was just as scarred as Sarah was. Sarah hugged John one last time, and then it was time for him to go with the others that were the age of favor, into the middle of the clearing.

"Ladies and gentleman, today is a wonderful and praise worthy day. We send four to our savior, He Who Walks Behind The Rows." Sarah cried harder the more Isaac talked; I grabbed her hand to offer her any comfort I could. Isaac walked down the line praying over each of the four. Then they all walked into the corn, I could hear moans of pain and screams. Sarah buried her head in my shoulder and I held back tears, looking across the clearing to see Malachi's face was hard and emotionless.

After the ceremony Rachel and Mary took Sarah back to her house and took care of Zach as Sarah recovered from her loss. Malachi walked back in silence he grabbed my hand when he knew no one was there. When we got home Malachi hugged me tightly I wished I could stay like that forever and not have to deal with the pain or loss that would surely come.

"I love your so much." Malachi whispered as if to keep it a secret.

"I love you to." I said, he just held on tighter, I knew what happened affected him, but I found myself wondering where this would leave us.


	10. Chapter 10

Malachi POV:

"Malachi" I heard Isaac call from inside the field. I knew what he wanted to talk about and my cheeks began to gain a red tint.

"Yes?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Have you and Annabelle tried for children?" He inquired, not even embarrassed as if it were his business what Annabelle and I did in our spare time.

"You'll have strong children." I found it creepy that he knew about my future offspring.

"Thanks…" I trailed off now knowing what to say.

"You know you're one of the lucky ones, you'll have 3 years with your child." He told me smiling. I didn't see how that was lucky. I wanted to see my child grow up and marry and have children.

"Your wife's birthday is in three days be prepared."

"Thanks…I, uh, didn't know that." I said scratching my back of my head.

Annabelle POV:

I sat on my couch my thoughts going a million miles an hour. I just turned 16 and now I'm pregnant. I have already begun to grow around my stomach not enough that others will notice though. I also get sick in the mornings, when my mother was alive she told me this would happen during pregnancy. I didn't want to tell Malachi about it, I didn't know if he would be happy, I wanted to ask Sarah, but it would only bring up painful memories.

"I'm home!" Malachi shouted walking in. I thought about responding 'I'm pregnant', just to see the look on his face and it would save me an awkward talk.

"Hey sit down we need to talk." I said looking to the side slightly. He shrugged and sat down. I put one of his large calloused hands on my stomach. "I'm pregnant." I said quietly.

"Really?" He asked in the same timid tone.

"Yes." I said looking away with tears in my eyes. I assumed the look on his face was of anger or sadness. Malachi took in the sight of my tear streaked face and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled sadly.

"Why it's a good thing just a bit of a shock." There was an undertone, but I couldn't tell what it was

"So you're happy?"

"Yes." He replied. Then I began to cry again, but this time it was for my child. The child who would only live to be nineteen and never see anything but corn. Malachi just rocked me back and forth slowly and let me calm down.

"I love you, and this child, I'll do everything in my power to protect you and this child." He told me once my tears were only hiccups.

"I love you too." He smiled and put a hand on my stomach that would soon be swollen with his child. He removed his hand and kissed my stomach making me giggle a little.

"7 more months, right?"Malachai asked rubbing my stomach.

"Yes" I said nodding my head.

"I can't wait. My own family own family. Me you and Zack and our child." He beamed proudly.

"Zack?"

"Sarah reaches age of favor in just under a week." For the second time that night I broke down and cried.

(A/n- I'm so sorry for my absence. I got out of school today and I'm leaving for vacation in about a week and a half. But in that time period I will try to type as much as I can. Thank you for your patience and support. Love, Dally'sLostGirl )


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I own nothing…:/

Annabelle POV:

I woke up to a knock on the door as the sun was rising. I shook Malachai awake telling him to answer the door so I could dress properly for company. He grumble, but complied. I put on a plain black dress and matching shoes, then went downstairs only to see Sarah in tears.

"Take good care of my son. Please protect him." She begged through tears.

" Of course." I whispered, if I spoke louder my voice would break.

"I don't want either of you coming to the ceremony today. Stay with Zack." Sarah said, her tears beginning to stop.

"Sarah-" I stared.

"No. I'm going to die today, its my wish." Malachai stepped in knowing I was to involved to make a reasonable decision.

"I promise we'll take good care of him. I'll treat him as my own son." He told Sarah firmly.

"Thank you, I love you both." Sarah said wipping a stray tar of her pink cheek. Sarah said goodbye with a hug to both of us, she then kissed Zack on the cheek and whispered a blessing to him. I took one long look at my best friend before she left. It still hadn't hit me that I would never see her again.

I walked slowly upstairs and put Zack down in his room before walking back downstairs to the kitchen so I could make my husband breakfast. I walked around the kitchen gathering what I needed mechanically, I had seen to many people die for this, good people. They weren't sinners.

"Are you ok?" Malachai asked.

"No." I told him tears starting to leak out against my will.

"You have to be strong, for Zack." He told me looking away. I wondered if he was think the same think I was. He pulled me into his strong arms and rubbed my back soothingly. I put my head on his chest and pulled myself together.

"He doesn't understand any of this." I said shaking my head. Then I continued to make breakfast.

"He understands more than you think." I wondered what he meant, but I just didn't want to talk at that moment. Zack soon woke up and Malachai went to get him. I walked into the living room to see Mal looking down at Zack with an undeciferable expression.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Our child." I put a hand on my stomach absentmindedly. "I think it's a boy."

"No, it's a girl" I told him with a tone that said I was all knowing.

"No, a boy." He stated looking at me like I was a fool.

"I would know its inside of me."

"Not for sure." He insisted, we kept up our playful banter. We then started to play with Zack and that's when I began to get excited for our baby.

*A/n: Hey! It's been a while. I'm so sorry. I went straight from vacation to my Grandma's and didn't have my journal. Thanks for the encouragement and reviews. Please keep it coming. If you have any ideas for other COTC stories PM me. Or if you have any ideas for this one I'm open for all my lovely readers thanks so much*


	12. Chapter 12

Malachai POV

Annabelle told me she was pregnant only a few days ago…she's only 16 if we lived in the normal world this would be looked down apon, but here its glorified. Everything seemed so right just a few months ago, but now I realized how wrong everything is I was in a cult. Hell I was a possessed kid's minon.. I was playing daddy with a kid who's parents died willingly for a false God.

"Malachai?" I heard Isaac call.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Is Annabelle pregnant?" he asked, meeting my eyes. I decided to do something I've never done because until this point I never had a reason to.

"No." I lied easily. My parents taught me not to lie, but they also taught me to protect what I loved, I just had to choose what was more important. Annabelle would die in 3 short years and my baby wouldn't live to be 20. I had to protect my family this so called religion told us to and that was one rule I wanted to follow. I just needed a plan to get us out, Annabelle would agree she was to smart to believe this bull shit we were being fed.

I had family in Denver Colorado, it was just a matter of getting there I knew they would take us in. We couldn't leave at night, that was his time He would surely kill us. We could escape just at the sun came out we would have to be quick and take little with us. I knew it would be hard for us this is where we spent all of our lives. This is where our parents raised us then we killed them, we killed all of them. And I played a main part in it there would be a special place in hell for me.

I made a promise to protect my wife and children and I always keep promises.

I came home to see Annabelle playing on the carpet with Zack. I smiled knowing how ecstatic she was for our baby to come. "I'm home." I said as was our usual routine. She looked up and smiled. "I missed you." She stood up to kiss me.

"I missed you too." She said raising an eyebrow.

"We need to talk." I said in a hushed tone.

"About what?"

"Just grab Zack and come upstairs." I said my brain working overtime.

We sat on our bed as I told her my plan. There were a lot of open ends. Where would my family be living, would they still be there? Could we get through the corn without dying. There were so many things that could go wrong, it was nerve wracking.

"I agree we have to get out, we have to get this baby out. She doesn't deserve this." she said thoughtfully, rubbing her stomache.

"There you go with the she again, he can hear you. Its probably degrading for him." I told her in a fake snooty tone.

"She's probably angry at you for not believing in her." She said in the same tone.

"Either way this baby, along with us is getting out in just a few days." I kissed her and left to take care of one more thing.

I went to old houses and stores getting money, it almost felt like stealing, but I had to do it. I had to get them to safety.

*A/n- I'm sorry this is so short. This is by far the hardest chapter. Its easy to tap into Annabelle's mind, but Malachai's not so much. :/ anyway thanks for the reviews. Please give me feedback that's why I write. J I love you guys. Thank you so much.


End file.
